Espacio Personal
by JoshiCest
Summary: Gon siempre invadía su espacio personal, pero esto, fue el colmo.


Esto era una competencia. Sí, definitivamente lo era, era un duelo de resistencia, y él tenía las de perder.

Y aunque su mirada chistosamente aguzada observase la contraria que se mostraba curiosa, sentía que no sería capaz de contener ese abrumador calor que su corazón se encargaba de conducir hacia su rostro con fuertes bombeos imparables.

Sólo quería que se alejara, ¡sólo quería que esos bellos ojitos se apartasen brevemente de él, o que ese precioso cuerpecito se alejara un poco del suyo! ¡Sólo eso quería! **—bueno, en realidad, solamente era tímido, lo que realmente quería, era lanzarse hacia ese estúpido chiquillo y... ¿y qué? ¿Golpearlo? No lo sabía, pero, inconscientemente, quería más cercanía, y sin embargo, era demasiado tímido como para aceptarlo—.**

— ¿Qué? —habló de repente, con voz tosca, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su azulada mirada sobre la castaña, que notó parpadear brevemente y con rapidez.

— ¿Eh? —soltó un sonido preguntoso, tan corto, y tan adorable por lo distraído que sonó. De hecho, el chico se notaba distraído, sus resplandecientes ojos mostraban curiosidad, y duda, ahora que Killua les prestaba mayor atención. Era, como si el moreno estuviese pensando la siguiente acción que llevaría a cabo, ¡cosa que para nada era común!

— ¿Qué quieres? —aclaró su pregunta, con un tono de voz ligeramente más suave al anterior, pero igualmente malhumorado, escondiendo sus ganas de sonreír muerto de ternura por la voz que su opuesto liberó previamente.

— ¿Qué quiero? —repitió, buscando procesar aquella pregunta.

Killua no entendía qué estaba pasando, Gon lo llevaba mirando fija y dubitativamente desde varios minutos atrás, extremadamente cerca, y, al parecer, ni siquiera lo había notado, y sin querer, terminó invadiendo el_ espacio personal_ del albino sin tener esa intención. Como, casi siempre, de hecho.

—Ahá... ¡Estás demasiado cer...! —Y no fue capaz de continuar; el casi ceño fruncido que estuvo a punto de hacer, desapareció por completo, y sus labios continuaron entreabiertos, sin que de éstos lograse salir la continuidad de la oración que estuvo muy cerca de completar.

Simplemente continuó estático, con su mirada en la nada y una expresión que no podría describir más que como _idiota._

Gon, estaba besando su mejilla.

Y su mejilla, ardía, ardía ante los labios de Gon contra ella.

Sintió el tiempo eterno, y ni así, era capaz de descifrar lo que sucedía, de lo único que era consciente, era que aquel roce contra su mejilla era el mismísimo paraíso perdonando todos sus pecados y brindándole la gloria máxima.

Y, aunque los labios de Gon se alejaron, la placentera sensación seguía ahí, y una de sus manos se dirigía hacia aquella zona, tal vez para ver si era capaz de sentir el paraíso contra las yemas de sus dedos también. Mantuvo su mano ahí, sin parpadear, y aún con esa expresión de completo bobo, y un peculiar brillo en sus ojos azules, que se mostraban de un color tan claro como el agua, y tan brillantes como un diamante.

...

De golpe, toda la sangre se le vino a la cabeza, mirando a Gon completamente paralizado, con todos los nervios disparados y su cabello erizado. Literalmente una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió completamente y le dejó el cabello en punta, casi como el de Gon, pero más corto.

Gon le dedicó una sonrisa adorable y llena de cariño, y esa sonrisa, era lo último que faltaba para llevarlo casi al orgasmo y provocarle un desmayo, que, por desgracia, no sucedió. Sentía que la vergüenza era tan grande, que no podría mantener la mirada esta vez.

— ¡¿G-g-gon?! —exclamó alterado, sin ser capaz de hablar con fluidez, y tropezándose con su propia voz, así sintiéndose peormente nervioso.

— ¿Killua? —No se supone que contestaría así, y menos con esa sonrisa tan malditamente brillante. Sentía que moriría **—o tal vez sólo era extremadamente dramático— **si seguía mirando esa sonrisa, era, demasiado hermosa para su alma impura, y brillaba tanto que sus ojos se estaban quemando de manera muy agradable para su gusto. Intentó calmarse, y era realmente difícil, no había notado el momento en el que su propia respiración se volvió errática y ahora sólo quería controlarla. ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan alterado?

Le tomó bastante, al menos en su percepción, calmarse un poco, tratando de pensar las cosas con tranquilidad y razonarlas detalladamente, como casi siempre. Abrió su boca lentamente e inhaló tan profundo como fue capaz, para posteriormente liberar el aire con sus ojos cerrados. Abrió lentamente sus orbes, y tomó el valor para hablar.

—¿Q-qué acabas de...? —Y de nuevo dejó su pregunta a la mitad, mirando como Gon se acercaba más a él, y Killua reaccionó inclinándose hacia atrás, yéndose al demonio la poca tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir, sintiendo su corazón golpear su pecho repentinamente fuerte, seguido de más bombeos fieros que amenazaban con provocarle un paro cardiaco.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, los labios de Gon pararon en la punta de su respingada nariz, haciéndolo sentir de aquella manera una vez más, tan, cálido, agradable, satisfactorio, placentero... ¡Todo eso en una sola acción, que le estaba haciendo sentir en el cielo! Su cara estaba completamente enrojecida, tanto, que lo único visible eran sus ojos completamente abiertos. Podría jurar, que en ese momento, no estaba respirando, estaba completamente inmóvil, y que seguramente su corazón errático finalmente se detuvo, porque ya no veía ni escuchaba nada, sólo podía percibir ese pedacito de cielo en su nariz.

Y justo cuando creía que estaba muerto y en las nubes, su propio cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y finalmente cerró sus ojos, sintiendo por fin el rugir emocionado de su corazón, y sabiendo, de alguna manera, que su cuerpo tiritaba excitado** —sin **_**ese**_** sentido—**, notando que el opuesto se alejaba de él, y le dejaba deseando más.

Se mantuvo en ese estado por bastante tiempo, sin moverse ni un poco, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo temblando, pensando en tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que comenzaba a marearse pese a mantener sus párpados pegados. Era plenamente consciente del tremendo sonrojo que cubría su rostro completo, y se mantenía incrédulo a lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía la curiosa mirada de Gon sobre él, y no podía evitar sentir que si abría los ojos, la cabeza completa le daría vueltas y no podría soportar su mareo, terminando por colapsar ahora sí, y sin embargo, esta vez realmente no quería desmayarse, quería continuar consciente todo lo que pudiese, quería hacer demasiadas cosas, quería entender.

—Leorio y Kurapika —La voz de Gon le hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos, aunque sólo un poco—, me dijeron que sueles actuar extraño cuando me acerco mucho a ti —Aquello hizo un choque eléctrico en su cerebro, y le impidió darse cuenta cuando Gon se encimó a él completamente, pasando sus piernas a los costados del albino, y Killua alzó la mirada rápidamente, con sus ojos más abiertos y el ceño fruncido, ¡esos idiotas, chismosos...!

Pero, repentinamente se topó con el rostro de Gon justo frente a él, y, aunque por reflejo estuvo a punto de echarse hacia atrás exaltado, él mismo se lo impidió, desafiando su propio nerviosismo y manteniendo sus ojos sobre la fija mirada de Gon, la cual pareció vacilar brevemente ante la repentina ferocidad en aquellos azulados orbes.

—Gon

Aquella firme voz, nada tenía que ver con la anterior completamente temblorosa, y Gon no pudo evitar exaltarse ligeramente al escucharla.

Killua, juraba en su interior, que asesinaría a sangre fría a ese par de metiches, pero antes, necesitaba respuestas.

— ¿Eres consciente... de lo que acabas de provocar? —continuaba mirándolo, asegurándose de que esta vez, fuese Gon quien temblase de los nervios. Y lo consiguió, Gon se estremeció, pero aun así, no apartó su curiosa mirada de Killua.

Killua abrió ligeramente sus ojos, más de lo que estaban al percatarse, de un, inusual brillo en esa mirada, y hasta ahora notaba un muy, muy leve color rosado en los morenitos cachetes de Gon, que, le hizo sentir brevemente su corazón saltar con fuerza por un momento.

— ¿Qué... qué provoqué? —Perfecto, Gon tartamudeó, y, no era fácil ponerlo nervioso.

Un momento.

¡No era fácil ponerlo nervioso! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Gon tampoco se estremecería de la manera que lo hizo anteriormente, teniendo sus ojos sobre él **—a menos que le dedicase una verdadera mirada asesina, esa sí lograba asustarlo—.**

Esta vez, sí que se echó ligeramente hacia atrás de nuevo, pues Gon, una vez más se acercó a su rostro, hasta rozar sus narices, y a Killua no le quedaba de otra más que apoyarse en sus antebrazos para no caer acostado en el sofá, y realmente se le alteraban los nervios al sentir que Gon estaba casi sentado sobre su vientre **—quizás, un poco más abajo—**. Nuevamente el corazón se le alteró a tope, y contuvo la respiración, de hecho, ¿por qué agarró tanto aire para sus pulmones?

_"¿Qué provoqué?"_

Fue la pregunta que Gon le hizo, y Killua, realmente tenía una respuesta en su cabeza, pero, ni idea de cómo decirle:

_"Tus malditos besos, me ilusionaron, idiota, te amo"_

Así que, simplemente, si Gon deliberadamente se le acercaba hasta casi traspasarlo, él, se encargaría de eliminar a toda costa cualquier espacio que quedase, sí, definitivamente así sería. ¡Sería como Gon por un momento, y no pensará dos veces sus acciones!

Killua ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y rápidamente, pegó sus labios a los de Gon.

Mantuvo cerrados sus ojos fuertemente, y ese beso fue bastante brusco realmente, sólo unió sus labios completamente tiesos a los no preparados de Gon, con cierta agresividad al no saber besar, y toda la sangre hirviendo en su cuerpo, y principalmente en su cabeza, haciendo demasiada presión en la boca opuesta, sin saber cómo controlarla, y Gon se mantuvo estático por una breve cantidad de tiempo, teniendo sus ojos tal como al principio, igual de abiertos, pero, mucho más brillantes. No pudo soportar por mucho la emoción, e igualmente cerró sus ojos con fuerza y devolvió la misma presión con idéntica torpeza, empujando en su arranque de alegría el cuerpo de Killua y dejándolo contra el sofá, posando sus manos sobre los hombros contrarios y haciendo una considerable fuerza, pero a ninguno le molestó el cierto grado de agresividad **—la cual se debía a la torpeza y falta de experiencia—** que tenían con el contrario, la sensación era magnífica, y, aunque besaran como idiotas sin noción **—porque de hecho, eso eran—**, estaban embelesados con ese delicioso contacto, y olvidaban todo lo demás.

Lentamente, el contacto se fue ablandando de manera inconsciente por parte de ambos, simplemente se fueron relajando, y el beso comenzaba a tomar forma y fluidez, provocando un ligero hormigueo en sus labios debido a la presión que era liberada, pero, realmente, eso no era importante en ese momento.

Los párpados de Killua comenzaron a abrirse, muy ligeramente, relajando la expresión antes fruncida en su entrecejo, ahora reposando sobre sus ojos. Miró brevemente frente a él, admirando como el opuesto, igualmente, de manera lenta se calmaba, manteniendo sus ojos suavemente cerrados, y concentrado en no alejarse ni un poco del albino. El estómago de Killua se revolvió placenteramente al sentir, repentinamente, la lengua de Gon pasar rápidamente por sus labios, como si su deseo fuese saborearlo más directamente, sin embargo, la manera en que lo demostró, fue, tímida.

Killua ya no estaba para avergonzarse, sino, para disfrutar.

Sus manos se movieron, elevándose paulatinamente, pasando entre los brazos de Gon, hasta por fin llegar a su rostro, y posarse sobre las calientes mejillas del moreno, haciendo una suave presión, para atraerlo más. Gon no tuvo tiempo de exaltarse, simplemente se dejó llevar, e involuntariamente apretó entre sus manos la camisa del opuesto, ansioso.

Killua ladeó más su cabeza, abriendo sus labios y llevando fuera su lengua, chocando con la boca opuesta, que al instante se abrió con emoción, e introdujo su sinhueso sin dudarlo más, apretando ligeramente las mejillas del moreno, y tratando de pegarlo más a sí mismo. Gon arrastró temblorosamente sus manos por los hombros del albino, yendo vacilante hacia su cuello y posteriormente llegando a su nuca, entrelazando sus propios dedos para no deshacer su agarre, inclinándose con mayor vigor al cuerpo bajo el suyo, reposando su torso sobre el opuesto, y moviendo torpemente su lengua con la igualmente ingenua del chico.

Y esto, dejó de ser un desafío, para convertirse en el cielo de los cielos, con un ligero parentesco al infierno** —por, uff, el calor—.**

A Killua no le molesto tener todo el peso de Gon encima, de hecho, le era muy placentero tenerlo así de pegado, y lo mismo para el aludido, estaba realmente muy cómodo recostado sobre Killua.

Se separaron ligeramente, tenían que respirar, Dios, demasiado placer podría ser la causa de sus muertes. Sorpresivamente Gon volvió a unir sus labios a los de Killua, siendo un beso corto, pero no menos excitante **—nuevamente, sin ese sentido... Bueno, sólo un poco—**. Se separó de él tan rápido como se acercó, provocando un ligero chasquido que para nada les molestó. La distancia era muy, muy diminuta, y aun así duró muy poco, Killua nuevamente atrajo el rostro de Gon y continuaron besándose como si no hubiese un mañana, completamente hambrientos.

Gon no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a levantarse, debido a que Killua se encargaba de alzar su torso hasta sentarse. Las manos de Killua dejaron de hacer presión en el rostro de Gon, y éste se percató de ello, pero estaba muy concentrado en pasar sus brazos completamente por los hombros del mismo, cruzándose y quedando colgados a la espalda del opuesto, y de esa manera mantenerse tan cerca como pudiese.

Los ojos de Gon se abrieron ligeramente, junto a una pequeña exaltación, debido a sentir las manos de Killua acariciar suavemente sus costados, pasando lenta y vacilantemente hacia atrás, hasta rodearlo desde la cintura hacia la espalda y abrazarlo, juntándolo más desde la parte baja de sus cuerpos. El vientre de ambos mantenía una sensación extraña, como si pesara y un tremendo calor se alojase ahí, casi dolía, pero a la vez se sentía desesperantemente bien.

Rápidamente se habían acostumbrado al ritmo apasionado de ese beso, deslizando con menor timidez sus lenguas sobre la otra, y dentro de sus bocas, produciendo sonidos chasqueantes y húmedos.

Tremendo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo completo de Killua, que le hizo abrir un poco los ojos y liberar un ligero gutural, mientras su rostro se teñía de un rojo mucho más intenso, sintiendo sus labios temblar ligeramente. Sus brazos actuaron solos y apretujaron más el cuerpo opuesto hacia sí, sintiendo _otro_ cosquilleo ahí abajo por la presión que el cuerpo ajeno ejercía _ahí_.

Y se sintió en la gloria, cuando un sutil jadeo escapó de la boquita desvirginada de Gon, y le hizo entrar casi en frenesí.

Empujó el cuerpo de Gon y lo dejó contra el sofá esta vez, volviendo a unir sus bocas con mayor violencia, recibiendo como respuesta un jadeo más fuerte, para posteriormente sentir como Gon lo abrazaba con fuerza y se aferraba a él, respondiendo con la misma desesperación al beso, alzando ligeramente su cuello para mayor profundidad.

Esta vez las manos de Killua se deslizaron rápida y ansiosamente a la parte baja del cuerpo de Gon, llegando a su cadera y alzándola repentinamente, escuchando como el opuesto gemía sorprendido, mas no lo detenía.

Hizo presión ahí mismo contra su propia entrepierna, rozando ambas y haciendo a ambos gimotear placenteramente.

_"Esto se está saliendo de control"_

Fue lo que Killua pensó mientras arrastraba su propia boca por la mejilla del moreno, dejando ésta humedecida en el acto con su misma saliva y la del ajeno, mientras se repetía continuamente, que deberían detenerse, pero, siendo honesto, para nada quería hacerlo.

Seguía muy concentrado en lamer toda la piel que se cruzase en su camino, mientras los dedos de sus manos daban pequeñas caricias en las caderas de Gon, haciendo mayor presión contra su entrepierna, escuchándolo gemir con más fuerza ahora que no poseía sus labios.

Finalmente sus labios llegaron a donde quería: el cue—

— **¡SUFICIENTE USTEDES DOS!**

Aquel tremendo alarido los alteró por completo, haciéndoles separarse abruptamente, hacia posiciones opuestas. Killua incluso se pegó a la esquina superior de la habitación.

[...]

Ahora mismo, Gon y Killua se mantenían cabizbajos y avergonzados, completamente rojos e imposibilitada la habilidad de decidir quién se encontraba más abochornado, mientras que Kurapika les daba tremendo sermón sobre el cuidado sexual en la adolescencia, y Leorio se contenía las ganas de matarlos **—sobre todo a Killua, sabía que ese chiquillo era más pervertido de lo que aparentaba. Pervertido nota pervertido—.**

—¡Te lo dije, Kurapika! ¡No debimos dejarlos solos!

—¡Reconozco mi error! ¡Me fie basándome en que sólo tenían trece años!

—¿¡Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiésemos vuelto?!

Un silencio se formó en la habitación, y Kurapika abrió lentamente su boca, cada vez más al igual que sus ojos, y repentinamente un jadeo hacia dentro se escuchó desde su garganta. Y su rostro se volvió rojo. Rojo, rojo, nadie sabría decir si por el pudor o la ira.

Oh, claro. ¿Cuál fue el detonante para esta situación?

—_Supongo que tienes razón —Kurapika habló, en una pose pensativa y su voz tranquila de siempre, observando hacia el frente y pensando con un orden impecable y calma que le hacía razonar a la perfección y encontrar las palabras adecuadas, como siempre—. Realmente no es muy común que un __chico__ se ponga tan __nervioso__ ante la __cercanía__ de otro__ chico._

—_Exactamente —Leorio era con quien Kurapika mantenía diálogo—. Creo que es un poco obvio lo que pasa, ¿no, Gon?_

_El aludido miraba hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido, sus piernas inmóviles y cerradas, con sus manos entre éstas, señal de que estaba pensando muy seriamente la situación __**—comportamiento para nada común en él, era claro que lo que sucedía era de gran importancia para su persona—**_

—_No entiendo —Leorio cayó al suelo y Kurapika sólo mantuvo una mueca cansina._

—_Gon —llamó seriamente Kurapika, atrayendo bien la atención de Gon, que lo miró ligeramente sorprendido por ese tono tan serio de voz—. Me parece claro, por lo claros que sus ojos se vuelven al estar juntos —La mirada seria del rubio se ablandó, y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro, acercándose al moreno, agachándose a su altura y posando sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho—. ¿Nunca lo has notado? ¿Realmente? La manera en que te sientes, y como la juguetona mirada de Killua se enternece —Podría jurar, que un muy suave rubor se posó lentamente sobre las mejillas de Gon, y los ojos de éste se abrieron un poco más de lo que estaban. Y sin embargo, alguien llegaba a arruinar el ambiente._

—_Además, cuando te acercas a él, se le ven a kilómetros las ganas que tiene de—_

_Antes de terminar, Kurapika le dio un golpe en la entrepierna desde donde estaba, haciéndole caer nuevamente, adolorido._

—_S… sólo iba a decir… "Besarte" —aclaró entrecortado, y Kurapika nervioso sonrió torcidamente con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas contraídas, pronunciando un "Ah, ¿sí?" con algo de sudor recorriéndole la frente._

_Gon sólo se quedó pasmado, mirando hacia la nada con un rubor levemente más grande. Kurapika volvió su mirada hacia el niño y aclaró su garganta, retomando la compostura._

—_Lo que tratamos de decirte, es que te des cuenta de que te gusta Killua, y viceversa. _

_Esa fue la sentencia de Kurapika, y Gon, tuvo un plan, donde Kurapika y Leorio mirarían desde fuera para intervenir de ser necesario. _

Aunque, al momento de llevarlo a cabo terminó tomando otro rumbo. Originalmente, sólo le iba a preguntar a Killua si realmente le gustaba. Y Kurapika quiso dejarlos solos, ya que sentía que era una falta de respeto estar de mirones, y aunque Leorio se opuso, dijo: "Son sólo unos niños, tienen trece años, ¿qué podría suceder a tan tierna edad?"

Y así es como llegamos a esta situación.

—Están en pleno desarrollo, sería muy sencillo que agarrasen una infección, aunque ambos estén sanos. Lo más probable, siendo ambos hombres, es que recurran a la sodomía, y al ser la mucosa rectal tan sensible provoque alguna fisura y eventualmente alguna infección, ¡o peor aún! Si se pasan, ¡incluso podría haber un prolapso rectal aquí!

—Leorio, no tienes que asustarlos —Por favor, ¿cómo esas palabras iban a asustarlos? Killua era del tipo que se las ingeniaría para prevenir eso, como, lubricantes, sistemas de relajación, preservativos de sabores, etcétera. Y Gon… Bueno, él no entendía nada.

Aun así, continuaban avergonzados debido a ser atrapados en una situación tan íntima, pero, a fin de cuentas, esa vergüenza, sólo cubría las tremendas ganas que tenían de continuar lo interrumpido.

¡Cierto! ¿Cuál es la respuesta de Killua?

— ¡Killua! —Gon decidió ignorar a los mayores, y olvidándose del anterior pudor, se dirigió al albino— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Un silencio repentino se clavó en la habitación, donde el rubio y el pelinegro que estuvieron a punto de regañarle por no prestarles atención callaron y le miraron sin habla, mientras que Killua alzó la vista abruptamente hacia Gon.

¿Qué podía decir? Por él bien, pero, ¿qué carajo con esa pregunta?

—Mito-san me dijo que la manera de formalizar tu relación con alguien a quien amas es pidiéndole, mar… mo… martinomio —excelente, el tarado ni sabía qué era eso—. Entonces, ¿aceptas?

—I… idiota… —Ni ganas le daban de corregirlo, sólo dejó medio caer sus párpados y miró feo a Gon, completamente rojo, y hasta un poco herido en el ego al haber sido Gon quien le propusiese matrimonio y no al revés, haciéndole quedar como la mujer de la relación. Cerró sus ojos y aclaró su garganta, volviéndolos a abrir pero esta vez mirando hacia otra parte, llevando sus manos tras su nuca— Bien, pero tú llevarás puesto el vestido.

— ¡Hecho! —Saltó emocionado y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hasta Killua y abrazarlo, pero, se detuvo, y lo miró desconcertado— Espera, ¿qué? —Y Killua ya no tuvo pudor, para voltear su cabeza hacia él y mirarlo felinamente, alzando sus cejas un par de veces pícaramente. Fue el turno de Gon para sonrojarse ligeramente al imaginarse a sí mismo en un vestido de novia. Pero qué más da, igual terminó abrazando a su futuro esposo y lo tiró al suelo, frotando su mejilla a la de él en muestra de afecto.

—… ¿En serio esos dos estuvieron a punto de…?

—La lujuria es capaz de muchas cosas, Leorio.

—Lo dice el que creyó que no harían nada por tener trece años.

—Cállate, arruinas el final de esta cosa.


End file.
